


Kwiaty, wino i pocałunek… albo trzy

by theKasiaLin



Series: Śmierć Kawalera [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dwóch zakochanych idiotów, Jason robi z siebie głupka, M/M, więcej randek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Obudzenie się i znalezienie pół-nagiego Jasona robiącego kawę w jego kuchni nie było w planach Tima, ale prawdę mówiac nie może na to narzekać. Chciałby tylko wiedzieć kiedy Jason sobie z niego żartuje.





	Kwiaty, wino i pocałunek… albo trzy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers, Wine- and Maybe a Kiss or Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107577) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> Strasznie mi głupio, że publikuję tą część dopiero po takim czasie, bo miałam ją przetlumaczoną mniej więcej już wtedy kiedy wrzuciłam poprzednie, ale po prostu nie wyszło.  
> Betowane… częściowo. Bo moja cudowna beta ([missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO)) naprawdę się starała ale potem walnęło w nas życie i wyszło tak jak wyszło.  
> Disclaimer: TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI. NIC W TYM FIKU NIE JEST MOJE. No chyba że znajdziecie jakieś błędy ortograficzne/językowe - to one na pewno są moje i biorę za nie wszelką odpowiedzialność

Tim strzepnął krople deszczu z włosów i ściągnął rękawiczkę. Woda kapała z niego na podłogę, ale nie przejmował się tym. Była już niemal druga nad ranem i cieszył się, że skończył patrol na dziś i mógł uciec przed deszczem. Ściągnął drugą rękawiczkę i gołymi rękoma wycisnął wodę z włosów. Właśnie miał zająć się peleryną, gdy usłyszał łomot z drugiego końca mieszkania, a dokładniej z okolicy okna otwierającego się na schody przeciwpożarowe, które zazwyczaj było jego wejściem. 

Ściągnął kij Bo ze swoich pleców, pozwolił mu opaść na ziemię i skręcił za róg, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę, kiedy za oknem dostrzegł kawałek czerwonego, błyszczącego hełmu.

Szybko podszedł do okna i otworzył je szarpnięciem. Jason klęczał na schodach i trzymał się za ramię. Spojrzał w górę, choć Tim rozpoznał to jedynie dzięki temu, że hełm widocznie się uniósł .

— Cześć, ptaszynko — powiedział Jason szorstkim głosem. — Jest jakaś szansa, że masz akurat chwilę, żeby mnie załatać?

Tim odrzucił swoje rzeczy, przechylił się nad parapetem, złapał Jasona i pomógł mu się podnieść. Jason wciągnął się za nim do mieszkania i padł na podłogę, mocząc ją. Tim szczelnie zamknął okno i zaciągnął zasłony, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do Jasona. Kurtka Todda była wyraźnie rozdarta i zaplamiona, a rana krwawiła obficie.

— Cholera — wymamrotał Tim. — Idź do kuchni, ja wezmę apteczkę.

Jason niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia, a Tim odwrócił się i pobiegł do łazienki po  _ dużą _ apteczkę, którą trzymał pod umywalką. Wyciągnął ją i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie znalazł Jasona, który osunął się na jedno z krzeseł. Jego hełm leżał na stole. Kręcone włosy przylepiły się do spoconego czoła, a jego oddech był ciężki.

Rana sama w sobie nie wydawała się tragiczna, więc Tim nie był pewien dlaczego Jason tak odpłynął.

— Ściągaj kurtkę — Jason zabrał dłoń i pociągnął w dół za rękawy aż mokra kurtka zsunęła się z niego i opadła na podłogę. Tim rozciągnął rozerwany materiał na ramieniu Jasona i przyjrzał się ranie. Wypływająca z niej krew wydawała się rozrzedzona, ale samo rozcięcie nie było zbyt głębokie. Tim ściągnął maskę, położył ją na stole, otworzył apteczkę i zaczął szukać gazy i środka odkażającego. — Powiesz mi co się stało?

— Nic ciekawego — odpowiedział Jason, opierając czoło o dłoń. Jego łokieć spoczywał na stole. Nawet nie zareagował gdy Tim zaczął oczyszczać ranę. — Pracowałem sam, Roy dał mi cynk.

Tim na chwilę przestał się krzątać.

— Jason, czy ktoś zginął?

Jason prychnął.

— Chciałbym, zamienniku. Odstawiłem ich na komendę z zawiązaną kokardką. Oczywiście zaraz ich wypuszczą… - Zamknął oczy, podczas gdy Tim skończył oczyszczać ranę i obrócił się, żeby przygotować igłę do założenia szwów. — W każdym razie, nasz stary, dobry Roytoy zapomniał wspomnieć, że ten koleś zadawał się kiedyś z Ivy… Cholera, może nadal się zadaje, mimo że ona teraz bawi się w dobrą żonkę z tą dziewczyną-klaunem — Jason przygryzł język, gdy Tim zaczął go zszywać. — Czymś mnie naszprycowali.

Tim przerwał to co robił i spojrzał na Jasona, analizując jego ciężki oddech i pot na skórze. Boże, tylko nie to…

— Jason, powiedz proszę, że to nie był…

— Spokojnie Timbo, mój kutas jest w spoczynku — Tim zakrztusił się. Na jego policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Odwrócił się, wracając do zakładania szwów, próbując zignorować to stwierdzenie i zdecydowanie _ nie _ myśleć nad tym. — Czuję się jakby mnie naćpali. Mógłbym zasnąć na tym pieprzonym stole. Prawie rozwaliłem swój motor w drodze tutaj.

Tim mruknął w odpowiedzi, zadowolony, że Jason odwraca swoją uwagę od jego działań, chociaż może to była kwestia tego, że miał to świństwo we krwi.

— Dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Lubię twój motor.

Jason uśmiechnął się i rzucił spojrzenie na Tima. Jego szare oczy były zamglone i wyraźnie zmęczone.

— Czy w ten subtelny sposób próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że chcesz się ze mną znowu gdzieś przejechać?

— Zależy od tego, czy zabierzesz mnie na kolację, czy mam udawać, że planujemy miesiąc miodowy w Rzymie — Jason zaśmiał się, a Tim odrobinę się rozluźnił. Śmiech zdradzał, że Jason był zmęczony i dużo mniej energiczny niż zwykle, ale brzmiał szczerze i sprawiał że żołądek Tima zawiązał się w supeł, w  _ dobrym _ sensie.

— Cokolwiek wolisz — odpowiedział Jason, gdy Tim kończył go zszywać. Tim przeciął nić i zawinął bandaż wokół ramienia Jasona.

— Proszę, całkiem jak nowy. Zdecydowanie nie całkiem nowy, ale… - Tim zamilkł, machnął ręką i zdał sobie sprawę, że Jason nadal się mu przygląda, uśmiechając się ciągle, leniwie,  _ śpiąco _ .

— Dzięki, ptaszynko. Nadal jesteś najlepszym młodszym bratem — Tim spróbował nie skrzywić się, nie myśleć o żadnym z niedawnych spotkań z Jasonem. To mogło zaczekać. — Jakie są szanse, że pozwolisz mi spać na swoim stole?

— Żadne — odpowiedział Tim. — Ale jeśli chciałbyś spać na mojej kanapie, to są całkiem spore — złapał Jasona pod ramię i pomógł mu wstać z krzesła. Podeszli do kanapy i Jason opadł na nią ciężko. Wyglądał, jakby potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie zasnąć. Tim wyciągnął ręce i przesunął nimi wzdłuż boków Jasona, westchnął i zmarszczył brwi. Gdzie _do_ _cholery_ było zapięcie jego zbroi.

Znalazł je w końcu i z westchnieniem ulgi otworzył zatrzaski ściągając napierśnik z Jasona, który obserwował go z rozbawieniem.

— Nie musisz mnie rozbierać — zaśmiał się i Tim próbował _ powstrzymać _ rumieniec.

Nie udało mu się to.

— Jeśli tego nie zrobię, będziesz spał w zbroi — odparł Tim. Mimo to, Jason zaczął ściągać rękawice i ochraniacze na przedramionach, Tim odsunął się na bok, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, gdy ten schylił się, żeby rozwiązać buty. — Zaraz wracam — Tim pospiesznie obszedł kanapę i udał się do sypialni, peleryna powiewała za nim. W pokoju podszedł prosto do jednej z szaf, otworzył ją i wyciągnął jeden z zapasowych kocy. Ściągnął z łóżka jedną z wielu poduszek i wrócił do salonu…

Gdzie zastał Jasona rozebranego z większości zbroi i rozciągniętego na kanapie. Miał na sobie T-shirt, który nosił pod zbroją i spodnie od stroju. Tim stwierdził, że to będzie musiało wystarczyć. Odłożył poduszkę na ławę, strzepnął koc i otulił nim Jasona. Potem delikatnie uniósł Jasonowi głowę i wsunął pod nią poduszkę. Zaczął się cofać…

I zatrzymał się, żeby popatrzeć. Jason spał. Na jego kanapie.

_ Jason Todd spał na jego kanapie. _

Tim przygryzł wargę i odważył się odgarnąć parę kręconych kosmyków z jego czoła, niemal wplatając palce w białe pasemko. Zmusił się, żeby tego nie robić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dotknięciem policzka Jasona. Poczuł, jak jego własny puls przyspieszył.

Jason wyglądał tak młodo, kiedy spał. Być może nie był to najbardziej niezmącony sen, ale Jason nadal wyglądał całkowicie spokojnie… beztrosko. Tim chciał dotknąć jego kości policzkowych, jego szczęki, jego ust – jeśli miał być kompletnie szczery, to chciał go pocałować.

Ale ostatnio nie było takiego momentu, kiedy  _ nie _ miał na to ochoty.

— Zbierz się do kupy, Drake — wymamrotał sam do siebie, zmuszając się do wstania. Pozwolił pelerynie opaść na ramiona i osłonić go, rzucił Jasonowi ostatnie spojrzenie i powoli wrócił do własnej sypialni.

*

Tim obudził się, czując mocny zapach kawy. Wtulił się w poduszkę i westchnął… zanim z jego głowie zapaliła się lampka alarmowa bo  _ kto do cholery mógł robić kawę _ . Podniósł się i zapatrzył się w poduszkę. Przed oczami mignęły mu wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy: Jason niemal wpadający do jego mieszkania przez okno, Jason zasypiający na jego kanapie…

Obudził się z Jasonem Toddem  _ w swoim mieszkaniu _ .

Tim wygrzebał się z łóżka, potykając się. Wstał i złapał kosmyk swoich włosów. Musiał być mega rozczochrany i wyglądać strasznie, a  _ Jason _ był w jego cholernym mieszkaniu.

Świrowanie na tym punkcie było totalną głupotą. Jason widział go w tym stanie już wiele razy. Cholera, przecież ledwo wstał kiedy Jason pojawił się, żeby zabrać go na te cholerne targi i  _ właśnie wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło _ . Mimo to, serce Tima nadal biło jak oszalałe.

Znalazł czyste leginsy i wciągnął je na siebie, próbując rozprostować koszulkę którą miał na sobie. Przeczesał palcami włosy, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to na nic, więc postanowił zostawić je w spokoju. Z westchnieniem otworzył drzwi sypialni i wszedł do salonu. Kanapa była pusta. Zbroja i sprzęt Jasona leżały złożone na podłodze przy jednym końcu kanapy, zamiast porozwalane jak zostawił je w nocy Tim. 

Ruszył w kierunku kuchni i usłyszał jak Jason nuci pod nosem. Zauważył go ponad wyspą kuchenną. Tim schował się za rogiem i wyjrzał. Nucenie Jasona przerodziło się w cichy śpiew, podczas gdy Todd nalewał kawę do kubka. Na blacie stała już też śmietanka. Jason otworzył ją, wlał odrobinę do kawy, dodał trochę cukru i zamieszał.

Tim oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi. Nie mógł rozróżnić poszczególnych słów piosenki, którą nucił Jason, ale podobał mu się jego głos — odrobinę zachrypnięty, może zdarty, a może nie rozgrzany. Głos Jasona rozproszył go na tyle, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak skąpo Jason był ubrany.

W końcu jednak  _ zauważył _ , że Jason nie miał już na sobie spodni i stał w jego kuchni jedynie w białym T-shircie i pieprzonych bokserkach… Tim poczuł, że się rumieni.  _ Nie _ zamierzał przyglądać się…

Zaryzykował jednak spojrzenie na uda Jasona i było to jednocześnie przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem. Zmusił się do spojrzenia ponownie w górę i stwierdził, że nie może tak dłużej stać i tylko się  _ gapić _ . Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Zawsze śpiewasz, nawiedzając kuchnie innych ludzi?

Jason zamarł, głos uwiązł mu w gardle, obrócił się i obdarzył Tima jednym z tych czarujących uśmiechów  _ do których nie powinien być zdolny _ . Tim poczuł, jak żołądek skręca mu się w supeł. Jason zachichotał

— Tylko u tych ludzi, których lubię — przestąpił kilka kroków w kierunku Tima i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę z kubkiem. — Zrobiłem ci kawę.

Tim przez chwilę wpatrywał się w naczynie zanim po nie sięgnął. Uśmiechnął się,

— Jesteś całkiem kochany — powiedział. Jason potrząsnął głową.

— Jestem ci coś winien. Przepraszam za tę noc — podrapał się po karku. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem z siebie kompletnego chuja. Nie pamiętam za wiele.

Tim objął kubek obiema dłońmi. Jason  _ zawsze  _ nabijał się z niego, więc Tim stwierdził, że należy mu się odwet i nie mogąc się powstrzymać wypalił:

— Cóż…  _ w istocie  _ mówiłeś o swoim penisie.

Jason zakrztusił się kawą i, dobry boże,  _ zarumienił się _ . Tim wpatrywał się w zaróżowione policzki – tak bardzo chciał ich dotknąć, sprawdzić jak ciepłe były.

\- Cholera, Tim, ja… na boga, przepraszam — Jason wyglądał na  _ przerażonego _ i to było coś, czego Tim zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Szczerze, sądził, że Jason sobie z tego zażartuje.

— Wyluzuj. To znaczy, to nie było… —Tim pogubił się i odchrząknął. — Przepraszam. W pewnym sensie żartowałem. Wspomniałeś w nocy, że coś ci podali. Coś, co zrobiła Ivy. Więc spytałem czy to nie był… _no_ _wiesz_ — Jason skinął głową. Wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło. Uwaga Tima, natomiast, po raz kolejny skupiła się na niemal nagim Jasonie stojącym w jego kuchni.

I w ogóle jakim cudem Jason  _ nie _ wyglądał jakby coś go przeżuło i wypluło?! Jego kręcone włosy były potargane, ale aż się prosiły, żeby wpleść w nie palce, a jego oczy błyszczały.

Jason odchrząknął.

— To ja może… pójdę się ubrać czy coś — Tim skinął głową, powstrzymując się przed śledzeniem Jasona wzrokiem, gdy ten wychodził z kuchni. Zamiast tego w końcu wziął łyk kawy…  _ dokładnie _ takiej, jaką lubił.

— Wiesz jaką kawę piję — zawołał, skręcając za róg. Przyłapał Jasona na ubieraniu spodni. Jego koszulka była lekko uniesiona, więc Tim mógł dostrzec kawałek opalonej, naznaczonej bliznami skóry. Bezwiednie oblizał usta.

— Nie ty jeden zwracasz uwagę na szczegóły — odpowiedział Jason. — Sory za paradowanie półnago po twojej kuchni.

— Daj spokój. Wiem jak to jest spać w kostiumie. Pierwsza rzecz o której myślisz, to żeby to z siebie zrzucić — Jason uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Tim dodał: — poza tym, widok był całkiem niezły. 

Zarumienił się  _ wypowiadając _ te słowa. Do diabła, co z nim było nie tak? Dlaczego zachowywał się w taki sposób przy Jasonie?

Jason tylko się roześmiał, całkiem szczerze, delikatnie odchylając głowę do tyłu. A Tim zaczął zastanawiać się jakby to było, być przyciśniętym do piersi Jasona, gdy ten się ta śmiał. Jakby to było, czuć te wibracje na swoim ciele. 

— Czynisz cuda dla mojego ego. I nawet nieźle zszywasz — Jason uniósł ramię, przyglądając się opatrunkowi. — Jeszcze raz dzięki, Timbo. Gdybyś mnie wczoraj nie wpuścił pewnie obudziłbym się w jakiejś alejce.

— Do usług — Tim mocniej ścisnął w dłoniach kubek z kawą, obserwując jak Jason zakłada buty, zasznurowuje je i zbiera resztę swoich rzeczy. — Jesteś… tu zawsze mile widziany.

— Więc może będę wpadał częściej — Jason narzucił na siebie podartą kurtkę i Tim miał ochotę schować się za kubkiem.

— Wiesz, że mógłbyś założyć tę, którą mi pożyczyłeś. Leży u mnie w pokoju — na szczęście Tim nadal miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby nie przyznawać się, że chodził w niej po mieszkaniu. I że jednej nocy zasnął wtulony w nią na kanapie, A wszystko dlatego, że pachniała Jasonem i doprowadzała Tima do szaleństwa, na które nie był gotowy. 

— Nieee, zatrzymaj ją. Poza tym, przynajmniej będę miał powód, żeby znowu wpaść — Tim przewrócił oczami, podążając za Jasonem w kierunku drzwi.

— Tak jakbyś potrzebował wymówki — Jason zachichotał. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Hełm trzymał pod jedną pachą, a pozostałe rzeczy, zwinięte w kłębek, pod drugą. — Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany, Jason.

— Dzięki, maleńka — Tim zarumienił się i przełknął ciężko.

— Um… i… nie musisz jeszcze wychodzić. Moglibyśmy wypić razem kawę czy coś — dla podkreślenia swoich słów Tim uniósł kubek z kawą, ale Jason tylko pokręcił głową.

— Nawet jeśli to brzmi zachęcająco, to muszę iść, poskładać wszystko z wczoraj do kupy i przeprowadzić dalsze śledztwo. Będę ci to wisiał, ok?  — Tim kiwnął głową. Jason schylił się i ucałował go czule w czoło. Jego usta były ciepłe i Tim pod wpływem impulsu odchylił głowę. Poczuł, jak Jason się uśmiecha. — Jeszcze raz dzięki, Tim.

Tim skinął głową i otworzył drzwi przed Jasonem. Wiedział, że pytanie Jasona gdzie zostawił w nocy motor, ani jak zamierzał prześlizgnąć się przez miasto niosąc hełm Red Hooda nie miało sensu. Jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wydusić, kiedy Jason wychodził przez drzwi i znikał w czeluściach korytarza to:  _ zawsze _ .

Tim zamknął drzwi, obrócił się i oparł o nie, wzdychając ciężko. Nadal czuł pocałunek Jasona na swojej skórze. Jego palce owinięte wokół kubka zaczynały niebezpiecznie drżeć.

Wziął duży łyk kawy, żeby się uspokoić. Próbował zażartować, że nie tak miał wyglądać poranek po pierwszej nocy, jaką Jason spędzi u niego w domu…

Ale wtedy musiałby się przyznać, że  _ myślał _ o tym. Jedyne, co Tim mógł zrobić, to zamknąć oczy i nienawidzić siebie, za to, że nie otworzył się i zwyczajnie nie  _ zapytał _ Jasona o co chodziło.

Ale jeśli o nic nie chodziło… Cóż, Tim nie mógł znieść myśli o tym, że mógłby nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć tego czarującego uśmiechu Jasona, tylko dlatego, że nie załapał żartu.

*

Jason nie odezwał się do niego przez kilka dni. Niepokoiło to Tima, zwłaszcza, że z ręką Damiana było już wszystko w porządku, więc młody mógł zacząć znowu patrolować miasto, a Tim spokojnie mógł wrócić do wieży. Chyba nawet powinien — Cassie idealnie radziła sobie ze wszystkim wiedział to, ale był pewien, że doceni wolne od czasu do czasu.

Plus,  _ zawsze _ było coś do roboty.

Tim westchnął, stukając palcami po blacie kuchennym. Miał związane włosy i próbował  _ zmusić się _ do posprzątania mieszkania, zanim wyjedzie. Następnego dnia po południu miał towarzyszyć Bruce’owi na spotkaniu biznesowym w imieniu Wayne Enterprises i wiedział, że potem nie będzie mu się nic chciało, a planował wyjechać dzień później.

Wyszedł z kuchni i przeszedł do salonu. Zgarnął książki leżące na stoliku do kawy. Przeszedł przez pokój i właśnie odkładał je z powrotem na półki, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do okna. Zamarł z książką w ręce. Pukanie powtórzyło się. Wepchnął książkę na miejsce i, nadal trzymając kilka pozostałych w ręce, ruszył w kierunku okna.

Podciągnął zasłony i spojrzał na schody przeciwpożarowe, gdzie po raz drugi w tym tygodniu zobaczył Jasona.

Tym razem nie był zakrwawiony… Był co prawda w swoim stroju, ale przynajmniej  _ stał _ .

Tim otworzył okno na oścież i wychylił się na zewnątrz. Poczuł powiew świeżego, nocnego powietrza.

— Jason?

— No hej, Zamienniku.

— … Co ty robisz? — Jason uśmiechnął się do niego, wyciągnął ręce i złapał kraty nad głową, zupełnie jakby potrzebował trzymać się czegoś, jakby potrzebował oparcia.

— Pomyślałem sobie, że wpadnę. — Tim uniósł brew.

— Wiesz, jest coś takiego, jak drzwi… 

— Ale Timmy, tak jest bardziej  _ romantycznie _ . Zupełnie, jakbym rzucał kamieniami w twoje okno — Tim przewrócił oczami, ale się uśmiechnął.

— Czy ty się  _ starasz _ , żeby było romantycznie?

Jason zamruczał, a Tim pomyślał, że chciałby, żeby Todd nie miał na sobie hełmu.

— Może trochę — Tim nie mógł stwierdzić, czy on żartował, czy może mówił serio. Ścisnął mocniej trzymane książki czując jak ściska mu się gardło. — Czytałeś?

— Sprzątałem — wydusił z siebie Tim, czując jakby język zawiązał mu się w supeł. — Pojutrze wracam do wieży.

Jason zamarł i wydusił z siebie jedynie ciche „oh”, a Tim naprawdę,  _ naprawdę  _ chciał w tym momencie móc zobaczyć jego twarz. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma rozumieć jego zachowanie i doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Jason skinął tylko delikatnie głową.

— Więc to chyba dobrze, że przyszedłem teraz. Są jakieś szanse, że pójdziesz ze mną na kolację, zanim wyjedziesz?

Tim nerwowo rozciągnął palce.

— Pytasz mnie jako Red Hood — zaczął — czy jako Jason Todd?

Jason znowu zamilkł, ściągnął hełm i upuścił go na kratę pod nogami. Jego kręcone włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, ale Tim właściwie to lubił. Lubił, kiedy wyglądał jak rozchełstany upadły anioł za każdym razem, kiedy ściągał hełm.

— Jako Jason — odpowiedział, pochylając się. — I wierz mi, nie chciałbym jeść kolacji z Red Robinem. Jest strasznie nudny i, jak dla mnie, może trochę zbyt bezduszny. Tim Drake z kolei… to niezły słodziak — Tim zarumienił się, a Jason uśmiechnął, co z kolei sprawiło, że Tim dosłownie się rozpłynął. — To jak będzie, maleńka?

Tim próbował nie dać po sobie poznać, jak to zdrobnienie na niego działa, chociaż wymknęło mu się westchnięcie, które Jason musiał  _ zdecydowanie  _ usłyszeć.

— Zależy dokąd mnie zabierzesz — próbował zabrzmieć nonszalancko, ale był pewien, że jego spojrzenie zdradza wszystko. 

Jason nadal się uśmiechał.

— Właściwie, to myślałem sobie, że może mógłbym wypożyczyć twoją kuchnię i zostalibyśmy w domu.

— Zamierzasz coś dla mnie ugotować? — Tym razem to Tim zamarł. Jedna z książek wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i upadła obok hełmu Jasona. Jason roześmiał się, schylił, wziął ją do ręki i położył na pozostałych.

— Ta, jestem całkiem niezłym kucharzem, zaufaj mi — Timowi nie trzeba było tego mówić. Próbował już jedzenia Jasona. Nigdy nie byli wtedy jednak sami, nigdy nie było tak intymnie.

O matko, przecież to  _ byłoby _ bardzo intymne spotkanie. Tylko we dwoje przy maleńkim stole Tima. Schowani przed światem.

— Mam spotkanie — przyznał. — Nie uda mi się wrócić przed siódmą — mina Jasona zrzedła odrobinę i Tim rozważył, czy perspektywa odmownej odpowiedzi  _ zasmuciła _ go. Czy naprawdę Jason chciał aż tak bardzo spędzić z nim czas? — Ale mogę dać ci klucz zapasowy. Wiem, że siódma to trochę zbyt późna godzina na zaczynanie gotowania.

Oczy Jasona rozbłysły na nowo i Tim był pewien, że z wrażenia wypadnie przez okno.  _ Piękno _ oczu Jasona byłoby w stanie rozproszyć go na tyle, że mógłby spaść z jakiegoś budynku.

— Jeśli czekasz aż odrzucę twoją ofertę, to możesz się nie doczekać — Tim  _ roześmiał się _ na to, a Jason uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

— Daj mi chwilę, muszę go znaleźć — Tim cofnął się do swojego mieszkania i ruszył do kuchni. Odłożył książki na blacie, otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej swój zapasowy klucz. Szybko wrócił do okna, wychylił się przez nie i trzymając się framugi jedną ręką podał Jasonowi klucz. — Tylko go nie zgub. Ostatnie czego potrzebuję, to martwić się o to mieszkanie pod moją nieobecność.

Jason roześmiał się, wziął klucz i schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

— Nie martw się, ptaszynko. Będę go strzegł jak oka w głowie. To do zobaczenia jutro — Tim kiwnął głową i zdawało się, że Jason zamierza już odejść, kiedy w ostatniej chwili pochylił się, i złapał jedną dłonią za podbródek Tima. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował go delikatnie, a Tim poczuł jak przebiegł go dreszcz. Złapał się mocniej futryny i przywarł ustami do warg Jasona, z którego gardła wydobył się cichy dźwięk. Okej, nie ważne czym był ten pocałunek, ale jeśli był żartem, to właśnie kompletnie przestało to być śmieszne.

Jason odsunął się, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie i skradł Timowi jeszcze jednego niewinnego całusa.

— Trzymaj się piękny — wyszeptał, a Tim nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec, który wkradł się na jego policzki. Jason schylił się, wziął swój hełm i założył go na głowę. Tim obserwował go gdy zaczął schodzić, a potem przeskoczył przez barierkę schodów. Usłyszał, jak jego buty zetknęły się z ziemią przy lądowaniu. 

Tim wrócił do swojego mieszkania, zamknął szczelnie okno, odwrócił się i oparł o nie, palcami dotykając swoich ust. Nadal czuł na nich mrowienie i ciepło ust Jasona.

Nawet nie zamierzał udawać przed sobą, że dla niego to nie była randka. Dla Jasona mogło to być cokolwiek, ale dla Tima zdecydowanie było to  _ coś _ .

*

Tim spędził dobre pięć minut siedząc w aucie i wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lusterku zanim wysiadł i wszedł do swojego budynku. Rozczochrał swoje włosy, upewnił się, że nie ma tego _ martwego _ spojrzenia, które często było efektem popołudnia spędzonego jako  _ Timothy Drake-Wayne _ . Było już bliżej wpół do ósmej niż siódmej i Tim miał wrażenie, że spóźnił się na randkę; że kazał Jasonowi czekać.

Otworzył kluczem drzwi do mieszkania, uchylił je i zaledwie zrobił krok zanim stanął, czując jak kiszki grają mu marsza. W mieszkaniu pachniało  _ niebiańsko _ , a on sam nie jadł nic od rana.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zauważył Jasona krzątającego się w kuchni. Przekręcił klucz w zamku, podszedł do małej wysepki kuchennej i oparł się o nią obserwując jak Jason miesza na patelni coś o  _ nieziemskim _ zapachu. — Wysłałem ci SMSa…

— Nie przejmuj się ptaszynko, wszystko rozumiem. Sam zacząłem z lekkim opóźnieniem — obrócił się i uśmiechnął, a Tim musiał oprzeć się mocniej o blat, bo ugięły się pod nim kolana. Jason wyglądał zabójczo w tym świetle. Nawet z drugiego końca pomieszczenia można było dojrzeć każdy pieg na jego twarzy i każdy przebłysk zieleni w jego oczach.

— Przebiorę się szybko — powiedział Tim mierząc Jasona spojrzeniem. Cholera, miał na sobie kolejną koszulę w kolorze łososiowym, która w niepojęty sposób świetnie współgrała z jego opaloną skórą. Jason zostawił kilka guzików rozpiętych, a rękawy podwinął, więc Tim mógł zobaczyć jego przedramiona.  _ Wiedział _ , że skierowanie wzroku niżej nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Ale i tak to zrobił. Ucieszył się, że Jason miał na sobie jeansy, bo naprawdę nie uśmiechało mu się siedzenie w garniturze przez cały wieczór. Poza tym, zdawało się, że każda para jeansów Jasona, wiedziała  _ dokładnie _ jak cudowne są jego uda, i jak do nich przylec, żeby to podkreślić.

Tim zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku, obrócił się i ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Zanim zamknął drzwi zdążył już ściągnąć z siebie marynarkę, którą rzucił na łóżko. Rozluźnił krawat, ściągnął go i wziął głęboki oddech. Podszedł do jednej z szaf, otworzył ją na oścież i tępym wzrokiem spojrzał na wiszące w niej ubrania.

Co on do diabła miał na siebie  _ włożyć _ ?

Tim wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i stwierdził, że powinien po prostu  _ coś wybrać _ . Nie chciał przecież spędzić tutaj pół nocy. I właściwie to nie musiał się stroić.

Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju miał na sobie rurki i koszulkę w kwiaty zwisającą z jednego ramienia. Okej, może spędził kilka minut przed lustrem zastanawiając się czy może odkryć to ramię, bo szpeciła je stara blizna.

Zdecydował, że jednak może.

— Pachnie niesamowicie — przyznał wchodząc do kuchni. Podszedł do blatu i stanął obok Jasona, który obrócił się i uśmiechnął do niego. — Pewnie przeszedłeś samego siebie.

— Robienie tego dla ciebie było czystą przyjemnością — Tim zarumienił się. Jason wyłowił drewnianą łyżka kawałek podsmażonej papryki, uniósł ją i podmuchał. — Nie jest zbyt jałowe? — Zaoferował papryczkę Timowi, który ściągnął ją z łyżki zębami i odruchowo zasłonił usta ręką gdy papryczka znikała w ich wnętrzu. Jeden kęs uwolnił eksplozję smaku w jego ustach.

Bez udziału jego  _ woli _ wymknął mu się cichy jęk.

— Zdecydowanie nie — odpowiedział. — Jasna  _ cholera _ , Jason! — Jason zaśmiał się i wyłączył kuchenkę.

— Doskonale. Usiądź, zaraz to podam — Tim nie zamierzał się kłócić. Podszedł do małego stolika schowanego w rogu kuchni. Było przy nim miejsce jedynie dla dwóch osób, co dziś wydawało się dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności.

Tim usiadł i spojrzał na  _ zastawiony przez Jasona _ stół. Uniósł brew widząc kwiaty na środku. W wąskim wazoniku było ich zaledwie kilka… ale, jeśli byłoby ich więcej przytłoczyły by cały stół i zasłoniłyby Timowi widok na Jasona.

— Przyniosłeś kwiaty? — zapytał Jasona podchodzącego z dwoma talerzami. Jeden z nich postawił ostrożnie przed Timem, a drugi przed sobą.

— Tak — odpowiedział, ale nie wyjaśnił  _ dlaczego _ . — Mogę ci zrobić kawę, ale przyniosłem też wino.

Tim wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, miał wrażenie, że serce za chwilę dosłownie wyrwie mu się z piersi.

— Właściwie chętnie napiłbym się wina. — Jason odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i wrócił w głąb kuchni. Tim oparł jedno ramię na blacie stołu. Miał ochotę się skurczyć, bo Jason sprawiał wrażenie, jakby  _ się starał… _

A to znaczyło, że był zainteresowany.  _ Musiał _ być. To była prawdziwa randka, a nie  _ jakaś kolacja przed wyjazdem _ . Poza tym Jason wpadł  _ nie wiedząc,  _ że Tim planuje wyjechać i…

Urwał myśl gdy Jason wrócił i podał mu kieliszek wina. Tim podziękował mu i upił łyk rozkoszując się smakiem, gdy Jason siadał naprzeciw niego. Wino nie było bardzo słodkie, zupełnie inne niż te smakujące niemal jak sok, które zazwyczaj kupował dla siebie Tim.

A jednak mu smakowało.

— Zgaduję, że różni się od tego co pijesz normalnie — powiedział Jason, a Tim zdał sobie sprawę, że Todd  _ nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, _ — ale stwierdziłem, że będzie pasować do kolacji.

— Naprawdę wszystko przemyślałeś.

Jason zarumienił się odrobinę i uśmiechnął niemal nerwowo.

— Tak, chyba tak. — Tim zakrył usta próbując stłumić chichot. Jason jednak uśmiechnął się szerzej i w brzuchu Tima znów zagościły motyle.

*

— Gdybyś codziennie robił mi kolacje — zaczął Tim, obserwując jak Jason dolewa mu wina — miałbym naprawdę cudowne życie.

Jason roześmiał się. Ten dźwięk rozluźnił Tima, który wziął łyk wina kiedy tylko Jason skończył nalewać je do jego kieliszka. Jason napełnił jeszcze własny kieliszek i Tim złapał go za rękę odciągając od pustego już stołu w stronę swojego salonu. Jason podążył za nim i pozwolił poprowadzić się w stronę kanapy. Tim poczekał aż Jason usadowił się w jej rogu zanim usiadł obok niego. Jedną nogę przełożył nad udem Jasona i wziął kolejny łyk wina. Jason roześmiał się.

— Wygodnie ci,  _ księżniczko _ ?

— Zdecydowanie — kolejny łyk. — Mogłeś mi jednak nie dolewać wina. Czy wspomniałem ci jak słabą mam do niego głowę?

— Oh, wiem to z  _ doświadczenia _ — Jason nie przestawał się uśmiechać przechylając głowę delikatnie w kierunku ogłupiałego Tima. — Poza tym, masz dzięki niemu przeurocze rumieńce — Tim poczuł, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. Żartobliwie popchnął lekko Jasona.

— Nie  _ mów _ nawet takich rzeczy! — Jason roześmiał się udając, że Tim popchnął go bardziej niż naprawdę.

— Oh? Dlaczego nie?

— Bo się ze mną  _ droczysz  _ i to miesza mi w głowie — Tim uśmiechnął się. Jason wyprostował się i poruszył kieliszkiem wprawiając wino w delikatny ruch, zupełnie jakby musiał  _ coś  _ zrobić.

— W jaki sposób?

Tim przełknął. Zrozumiał, że nie powinien był tego  _ mówić _ .

— Zapomnij o tym — wymamrotał i wziął spory łyk wina. Jason jednak potrząsnął głową i odstawił swój kieliszek na stolik kawowy Tima.

— Mowy nie ma. Powiedz mi.

Tim wziął głęboki oddech , westchnął i…

— Po prostu… jesteś taki miły,  _ czarujący _ nawet. I to… na mnie działa. W dziwny sposób. I nie wiem nawet czy to jakiś gigantyczny żart z twojej strony, czy…

— Czy co?

— Czy to były randki. — Tim spojrzał w dół uparcie wpatrując się w swój kieliszek, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Jasona. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. — A teraz pójdę zaszyć się w jakimś kącie i spróbować zniknął.

Jason prychnął i posłał mu kolejny ze swoich zniewalających uśmiechów.

— A  _ chciałbyś _ , żeby to były randki?

_ To _ zmusiło Tima do podniesienia wzroku.

— Co?

— Bo mogą nimi być — powiedział Jason ze wzruszeniem ramion. — To znaczy jeśli chcesz. Jeśli nie, to zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem. Proszę.

Tim przełknął i potrząsnął głową. Nie był pewien czy jego serce bije aż tak szybko, że przestał je czuć, czy też kompletnie zamarło. Tak czy inaczej kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Ja — zaczął i urwał by oblizać usta. — Myślę, że chciałbym, żeby to były… no wiesz… - odpłynął i cicho dokończył: — randki.

Jason przesunął się tak by być odrobinę bliżej Tima i wyjął kieliszek z jego dłoni. Odstawił go na stolik i objął mniejszego mężczyznę ramieniem.

— Więc nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli cię teraz pocałuję?

Tim potrząsnął głową. Poczuł jak uścisk Jasona wzmacnia się przysuwając go bliżej. Poddał się temu dotykowi. Jason uniósł jego twarz i pocałował go delikatnie. Palce Tima rozprostowały się i delikatnie złapały za przód koszuli Jasona. Poczuł jak Jason się uśmiecha. Kiedy próbował się odsunąć Tim podążył za nim i pocałował go. Tym razem pocałunek był znacznie mniej delikatny, jakby Tim chciał poznać wszystkie sekrety, jakie skrywały usta Jasona.

Jason wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk. Tim przesunął się i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach Jasona. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i lekko pociągnął — dokładnie tak, jak marzył o tym  _ już od dłuższego czasu _ . Jason odchylił głowę. Tim skorzystał z okazji i w prowokacyjny sposób oblizał delikatnie usta Jasona, który delikatnie je otworzył pozwalając językowi Tima wśliznąć się do środka.

Uścisk wokół jego ramion zniknął; Jason złapał go obiema dłońmi w pasie, przytrzymując go gdy Tim przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Westchnął, gdy Jason delikatnie przygryzł jego język a potem złagodził ten  _ niemal  _ ból.

Timowi kręciło się w głowie. Odsunął się, żeby złapać oddech. Uwielbiał to, jak Jason teraz wyglądał z powiększonymi źrenicami, zaróżowionymi policzkami i zaczerwienionymi ustami. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na biodrach Tima.

— Chciałem to zrobić od kiedy pocałowałeś mnie po raz pierwszy — przyznał Tim. To było tak  _ cholernie _ prawdziwe stwierdzenie, aż dziwne, że jego serce jeszcze nie eksplodowało. — Nie chciałem, żebyś wtedy przestał.

— Nie chciałem wtedy przestać — odparł Jason. Kciukami masował biodra Tima. — Mogę ci coś wyznać? — Tim skinął głową. — Nie było tam wtedy nikogo w pobliżu, po prostu szukałem wymówki, żeby móc cię pocałować.

Tim poczuł, że się rumieni.

— Naprawdę? — Jason skinął głową.

— Mhm. Wyglądałeś tak cholernie  _ pięknie _ i… sam nie wiem. Zawsze jesteś piękny. Po prostu czasami aż za bardzo. — Jason wzruszył ramionami, a Tim roześmiał się. Mocno. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

— O mój boże, a ja przez cały ten czas myślałem, że zwariowałem i to był jakiś niekończący się  _ żart  _ — nie odchylał głowy. Czuł się trochę surrealistycznie, głupio, ale dobrze – czuł się  _ szczęśliwy _ , i nie mógł tego pogodzić z żadną inną emocją.

— Nie chciałem być zbyt obcesowy — przyznał Jason. Nadal robił kciukami małe kółeczka na biodrach Tima. — Nie sądziłem, że będziesz, no wiesz… zainteresowany mną.

Tim potrząsnął głową.

— Do końca życia będę sobie wyrzucał, że nie przyparłem cię wtedy do mojego auta i nie pocałowałem jeszcze raz  — zrobił krótką przerwę na oddech. Jason przybliżył się, uśmiechnął i przywarł ustami do odsłoniętej szyi Tima. Tim złapał powietrze, jego biodra poruszyły się same, jego ramiona objęły Jasona i przywarł do niego, jęcząc gdy przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz.

Jason zamarł.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Po prostu… chciałem cię tu pocałować.

— Nie przepraszaj — odpowiedział Tim. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Jason składał pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi, aż dotarł do ucha i skubnął je. — Podoba mi się… to. Może nawet trochę za bardzo — przełknął. Jason pocałował go w policzek i schował głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. — Wszystko w tobie podoba mi się aż za bardzo. — Jason roześmiał się tuż przy jego szyi słysząc to. Tim uniósł jedną rękę, żeby pogładzić jego włosy. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że pod tym wszystkim kryje się taki romantyk.

— Jestem skomplikowany — odpowiedział Jason obejmując go ramieniem i ściskając delikatnie. — A ty zapierasz dech w piersiach. — Tim zarumienił się, a Jason mówił dalej. — Więc, czy to jest nasza trzecia randka? Proszę, powiedz, że tak bo  _ nie chciałbym _ , żebyś uważał za randkę to jak prawie wpadłem do twojego mieszkania przez okno.

Tim uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— No  _ wiesz,  _ skończyłeś rano pół nagi w mojej kuchni.

Jason roześmiał się i Tim poczuł te wibracje.

— No tak, ale to można łatwo powtórzyć.

— Oh? — Tim oplótł kosmyk włosów Jasona wokół palca, potem wyplątał dłoń, złapał Jasona za ramiona i odsunął się delikatnie. — Doprawdy?

— Jeżeli tego chcesz.

— Powinieneś powiedzieć  _ kiedy zechcę  _ — poprawił go Tim. Zawahał się przez chwilę. — Ale…

— Może jeszcze trochę na to za wcześnie? — Tim skinął głową, a Jason uśmiechnął się do niego słodko. — Żaden problem. Jestem wystarczająco szczęśliwy mogąc cię całować, głuptasie. — Tim zachichotał, Pochylił się i znowu pocałował Jasona. Chociaż trudno to było nazwać pocałunkiem, bo obaj śmiali się za mocno. Jason obrócił ich i Tim znalazł się z plecami na kanapie, z Jasonem nad nim figlarnie przytrzymując go w miejscu i z uśmiechem obsypując go deszczem drobnych pocałunków.

— Ty  _ głupku  _ — wydyszał Tim, kiedy Jason pocałował go w nos.

— Po prostu zwariowałem na twoim punkcie — przyznał Jason. — Nie masz pojęcia ile nerwów kosztowało mnie zaproszenie ciebie wtedy na kolację albo, do diabła, spytanie czy będę mógł coś dla ciebie ugotować.

Tim uśmiechnął się masując ramiona Jasona.

— Naprawdę? — odpowiedziało mu skinienie głowy. — Wydawało się, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą. To  _ ja  _ wychodziłem z siebie,

— A widzisz,  nie miałem pojęcia maleńka. — Tim zadrżał i westchnął szczęśliwy.

— Nigdy nie przestawaj mnie tak nazywać.

— Maleńka? — Tim skinął głową i Jason pocałował go w kącik ust. — Cokolwiek zechcesz, Timmy. Cokolwiek zechcesz.

Tim uśmiechnął się i ponownie złapał za koszulę Jasona.

— Teraz — wyszeptał. — Teraz chcę, żebyś mnie znowu pocałował. — Jason oblizał usta, skinął głową, przybliżył się i powoli pocałował Tima, sprawiając, że jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł.

_ Cokolwiek _ Tim chciał, zmieniało się w czas, który spędzał na kanapie wtulony w Jasona z lampką wina. Kiedy siedzieli,  _ rozmawiali _ , śmiali się i całowali, aż Tim zaczął przysypiać. Był to Jason zanoszący go do łóżka i obietnica, że kiedy wróci z Wieży, to Jason znowu zaprosi go na kolację.

_ Cokolwiek _ Tim chciał, zawierało leniwe pocałunki na dobranoc. I wiedzę, że kiedy wróci do Wieży, będzie mógł chodzić po niej w kurtce Jasona i mówić, że należała do jego  _ chłopaka _ , i tak — to był dokładnie ten, o którym myśleli.

Cokolwiek Tim chciał – stało się, właściwie, wszystkim o czym marzył przez cały ten czas i dużo, dużo więcej.

**Author's Note:**

> Seria ma jeszcze jedną część. Jest przetłumaczona i jak tylko uda się nam ogarnąć to wrzucę. Hopefully nie będzie trzeba na nią czekać tak długo jak na tą.


End file.
